villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eve (Supernatural)
Eve was an ancient creature who was imprisoned in Purgatory long ago by God for an unknown purpose. She is the secondary antagonist of season six of the horror TV series Supernatural. She was portrayed by Julia Maxwell. Eve was known as the "Mother of All Monsters", and was extremely ancient and powerful. All types of monster, such as Vampires, Werewolves, Dragons, Shapeshifters, Wendigo and Kitsunes were created by her. Being older than the eldest races (angels and souls) she could know their weaknesses and neutralize them, such when Castiel lost his powers when he was near her. She herself created the Alphas, the first, and the most powerful of all monster, who went on to create the majority of their races. It is unknown of her relation to the Leviathans, yet the Leviathan possessing Edgar described her as a "whore" and unworthy of being related to the Leviathans. The Leviathans hated every other creature, including Eve, but due to certain similarities Eve may be a relation of theirs. Fury Wanting to access the untapped power of Purgatory's souls, the demon Crowley began kidnapping and torturing monsters trying to find it, this act angered Eve, as she was mother of all monsters, furious, she began planning to escape Purgatory, and telepathically contacted her Childeren ordering them to prepare for her arival, by swelling there numbers. Thus causing monster activity to hit the roof, and several long dormant monsters to return to the limelight. Release In 2011, Dragons had assumed human form, thanks to Eve, and were abducting young women and holding them hostage in sewers, and this called the attention of Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester who went into the sewers to investigate, and found the Dragons inside. Dean wounded one and killed another with a Dragon-killing sword (a sword forged in dragons blood, the only weapon that could cut a dragons skin), and the others flew off. Later on, the other Dragons chose the sacrifice to free Eve, and bought the female sacrifice to a cliff, and recited a Latin incantation to crack open a portal to Purgatory. Once the portal was open, they threw the girl in, who ended up possessed by Eve, the Mother of All Monsters, who rose out of the pit and told her Dragons to begin a war to eradicate humans. On Earth Manifested in her human vessel, Eve set about seducing many human males, as her host was attractive. She first seduced a truck driver and told him all human religions were lies, and said it was foolish that humans were waiting for the Apocalypse when it had already come and gone and they hadn't even noticed. Eve ridiculed the driver's faith in God and Jesus and then unleashed a creature unto him, a Khan Worm, which possessed him, and made him kill his wife, for which he was arrested. This again called Sam and Dean's attention and the driver had no memory of why he had done such a thing. Later, Eve met two young men, one of whom was attracted to her, saying that Heaven must've lost an angel. Eve stroked his face and turned him into a monster. Eve then walks into a bar. She was greeted by two men who asked if she was OK because she looked lost and had blood on her dress. Eve said yes, it is blood, and the man asked if she was really alright. She went up to him and kissed him, at the same time infecting him with monster DNA. The man's friend asked for them to leave but his friend attacked him, biting his throat out, and Eve had now built up an army of monster-people, who all began biting each other and attacking, and Eve had locked the doors so escape was impossible. Eve sat back and watched the humans slaughter one another and smiled as she had a drink. Sam and Dean tracked Eve down to the bar where she was plotting, having posed as a waitress, and were attacked and subdued by her monsters. Eve was so strong that she even stripped the angel Castiel of his powers. To make a point on motherhood, and mothers love Eve took the form of the Winchesters own mother Mary, to make them drop their guard. Furious, Dean told her that they did not work with monsters, and said "Bite me, bitch." Eve agreed and bit him, but Dean had not come unprepared, earlier on, using Castiels powers, he and Sam had travelled back to the 1860s and there killed a Phoenix, and gotten its ashes; Phoenix ash being Eve's only weakness. Although he used most of the ash to make shotgun shells, Dean secretly swallowed some with whiskey, so the pheonix ash was in his bloods stream. This acted killed her, and her body rapidly deterioted into black slime, leaving just a shallow corpse. Legacy Eve lingered on in Season 7 in the series, when Edgar discussed mortal combat with their enemies, the vampires. The Alpha Vampire said he was the son of Eve, and which the Leviathan said "Barely. A slut, not worthy of us. I knew Eve, and, frankly, your mummy was a whore." The vampire chief was furious and attacked, but the stronger Leviathan beat him down, Sam decapitated the Leviathan and incapacitated him, thus saving the Alpha. Category:Evil from the past Category:Villainesses Category:Creature Category:Evil Creator Category:Supernatural Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Possessor Category:Maternal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Man-Eaters Category:Warlords Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Dictator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:Parents Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Humanoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protective Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Strategic Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Lord Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Villains